Best Friends
by PanicChord
Summary: Akari has a crush on Luke and for awhile now she has kept it a secret but when Luke falls for Selena she becomes jealous and wants to do anything to get his attention. But how will she do it? Rated T for later language and refrences.
1. Prologue

**Hey there so this is a VERY short story about... Luke and Akari! Awrh! And before we go on with the story I would like to say that this is dedicated to one of my best frineds on here, Floopyrocks! Because it's her birthday today so Happy Birthday Floopy and here is the first chapter. Oh and just to say this story may be between 5 and 6 chapters long so don't expect a very long story! ;)**

**I don't own Harvest Moon :'(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Best Friends<span>

For so long now, Luke and I have been best friends. Ever since I moved to this island we just clicked and have been so close ever since. I can't imagine my life with out Luke, he makes life so fun and exciting! We do pretty much everything together. He sometimes helps me with the farm and we'll both go into Fugue Forest and chop down trees together.

We first met on my first day and we were both waiting for a table in the Brass bar, when one table came up and Luke suggested that we should share the table. And I agreed as I was starving! And we got talking at it ended that we had loads in common, and ever since then we've been joing to the hip.

Today I'm going to Fugue Forest to help Luke cut down some trees! So right after finishing off my farm work I grabbed my axe right beside my door and headed off down the path. Once I had reached the entrance of the forest I stopped hearing voices; just a few meters away.

I slowly walked a bit further trying to be as quiet as possible so I wouldn't be heard and as I walked closer the voices grew louder. I then reconized Lukes energetically, loud laugh and Selena's low, slik, flirtatious voice. I almost gagged at how flirty she sounded.

I rounded a corner to see them standing talking, or more like flirting, with eachother. I rolled my eyes as this would happen nearly every week. Selena was a new resident after following me back from Toucan island, on my first visit. Now Selena danced at the Brass bar every evening. And it seemed she had a crush on Luke. As did he.

I was getting bored of the same routine, I didn't see why they didn't just go out. Y'know, get into a relationship? It was fustrating to see them do this, flirting endlessly until I stepped in and Selena would walk away in fustration.

But today I would let them talk a little longer, I didn't want to jump in at the wrong moment. their talking stopped for a moment and I thought that Selena had left while I was thinking. I peaked my head around the tree trunk, to find that Selena had not infact left and they were now doing something else.

Something that I didn't want to see. Something that made my stomach hurl. Something that for some reason tore at my insides, making me wish I had never seen anything that I had jumped in just moments earlier so this event wouldn't occour. They were kissing.

Once Selena pulled away she let go of his arms and hurried down the path, her green dress swaying with her hips as she walked away. I turned to look at Luke who was staring off to where she had left, his cheeks red.

I couldn't help but giggle at how gormless he looked. I walked out behind the tree and infront of Luke. Luke didn't even notice until I snapped my fingers infront of his face. Luke jumped with a yelp and turned to glare at me. But when he relized who it was he just smiled his goofy smile.

"Oh hey Akari! I didn't see you there! Wanna get to work?" He asked. He picked up his axe and humg it over his sholder. I lifted mine higher holding it in two hands. I nodded and we both walked a little deeper into the forest to get to work.

We were chopping on two diffrent trees right next to eachother our axes cutting into the wood by the swing of our arms. There was silence between us, the only thing to be heard was the whacking of our axes against the tree trunks. "So whats with you and Selena?" I asked breaking our silence.

And when Luke didn't respond and the sound of his axe stopped I looked over to see him staring, dreamily, at the tree. Of course he wasn't thinking about the tree, he was thinking of Selena. "Luke!" I yelled, snapping him once again from his dream world to reality.

"Huh?" He said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes going back to chopping the tree I was working on before. Note to self: _Try not to bring up Selena when wanting a conversation with Luke. _

* * *

><p>Luke and I were now sitting on in the middle of Fugue forest eating some sandwiches. Luke had decided that he was hungry and insited that we both take a break to eat. And I had agreed as I was hungry aswell. We both sat munching on our cheese sanwiches with the sound of the wind in the trees as the only sound.<p>

I couldn't understand why today we wern't saying alot, usually Luke would be rambling on about something and making silly jokes, which would make me laugh. But today he was quiet, and I didn't have anything interesting to say, I never did. That was always Luke's job.

And I wanted to try again and see if Luke was thinking about, well asking Selena out. My stomach turned and I was turned off by my sandwich. I put the sandwich down leaving it half eaten. "Are you gonna eat that?" Luke asked me finishing off his sandwich.

I turned to him, his mouth half full with food and crums on the sides of his face. I shook my head, smiling, as he quickly picked it up and took a large bite out of it. Once he was finished we both just sat looking around. I thought about going back to work but I wanted to rest for awhile.

I lay back and looked up at the trees, watching them rustle by the wind. Oranges and reds, overlaping eachother making it look magical. this is why I loved Autmn. I hear Luke gasp from beside me and I heard footsteps approaching us.

I sat up to see Selena walking over to us her hips swinging to eachside. I looked to the side and Lukes jaw was on the floor as he stared at Selena. This is going to be akward. I stood up and picked up my axe aswell telling Luke I was going back to work.

And Luke barely aknowledge me by only nodding very slightly. I walked over to a new tree and swung myaxe to make a connection with the tree. Selena and Luke were now talking, but I didn't know what it was about as I only caught half of the conversation.

But I didn't really want to listen to their conversation anyway.

After I had cut down three trees I looked over to them to find that they were making out on the spot I was sitting on just before. I couldn't stand it much longer so i grabbed my lumber and axe and walked away down the path, not even bothering to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was about to have my breakfast when someone knocked on the door. I hurried over and opened it to be faced with Luke. I smiled happily saying "Hey there Luke!" as cheery as I could.<p>

Luke smiled goofly, as always, and said "Hey!" We hugged, patting eachother on the back before I invited him in for breakfast. I made us some toast and jam. We both sat down at the table and had our toast. "Why did you leave yesterday?" Luke said with a mouthful of toast.

My mind flickered to yesterday and what I had witnessed, twice. I looked down and didn't respond. Luke sighed "I'm sorry if it was akward for you, but Selena and I are dating now so it might not be that bad." He told me.

I only smiled trying not to think of it. "congrats dude." I said. And he grinned back.

We finished our toast and Luke left for his days work, he asked for me to come with him but I had to do my usual work before joining him. but ina way way I didn't plan on joining him as I didn't want to be there while Selena was there and they were all over eachother.

But I guess theres nothing I can do, he is my best friend after all and I only want the best for him. Even if I don't agree.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished, I'm sorry but this was ment to be published like, 3 - 4 hours ago but I got distracted and I needed to do some stuff. Sorry! But happy birthday Floopy! Hope you had a great day! Love ME!<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who read this. Thank you! R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	2. Jealousy

**Hey there it's another chapter of Best friends and i know it's bee awhile (to be honest thats the same for most of my stories so far) sorry for that!**

**Oh and I just found out that there is another story about LukeXAkari called Best Friends too! sorry to the author! I didn't mean to steal the title, and I haven't copied the story either! **

**Thanks and I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Jealousy<span>

Akari's P.O.V

I can't belive that he is going out with that dancer girl! Urhg! I picked up a shoe off of the floor and chucked it at my wall in anger. The shoe bounced off the wall and landed on the floor with a _'thud'. _I looked over at the shoe on the floor and I relized how much I was over reacting, he was only going out with her-

He was going out with her.

Him with... her!

And then it started all over again, getting angry and chucking things.

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em>

I froze, my house was a mess, cushions and ordnaments everywhere. All over the floor, in the wrong places. I looked around thinking the must of just been another ornament falling on the floor, but it sounded as if-

_BANG!_

I jumped at the 'bang' but relized that it was someone knocking on the door, well thuding on the door. Which meant that it was proably Luke. I walked over to the door and pulled it open and standing in the door way was infact, Luke. "Hey man!" I said with a grin. Luke grinned back and looked over my sholder.

"I heard banging, are you alright, dude?" He said looking at me.

I nodded and gave him a re-assuring grin. "Nah, I was just looking for something and I was getting a little annoyed cause I couldn't find it." I said looking back at the inside of my house and almost jumping in shock of how messy it was.

"Are you sure? That does NOT look like a little annoyed to me." He said giving his most serious look. It almost made me laugh at how serious he wanted to be but his face and pesonality just didn't fit in with it. Mabey if he looked like Gill he would of got away with it, but not Luke.

"Nope! I'm sure! Don't worry! I'll see you later then man!" I said and quickly scrambled back into my house and closed the door before he could say anything else. I stood against the door for a moment, heavily breathing, like I had just done a very long run. My heart was almost beating out my my chest. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

What is wrong with me? Is this what jealousy feels like? 'Cause if it is I really don't want anything to do with it, but I guess I can't help it. Mabey I'll have to force myself out of it. Or mabey I'll just have to get over the fact that he dosent' like me but instead he likes Selena. And thats the way it's going to be wether I like it or not.

* * *

><p>"Hey man" I said plopping down next to Luke. Luke looked at me and grinned.<p>

"Hey there! How ya doing?" he asked.

I shrugged "fine."

But Luke didn't buy it, I guess that's what happenes when you get as close as what we are. "Are you sure, you don't seem too.. pleased.." He said nudging my sholder.

I looked at him and smiled "Nahh I'm fine just nervous.." I said.

Luke raised an eyebrow "What about?" he asked.

"I'm going on a date tonight." I told him.

Luke's eyes widened and he broke out into a grin "NO way man! I'm SOOO happy for you! Who is it?" he asked jumping up and down.

I paused "It's.. Gill" I said lowly. The truth is this was atempt to get Luke jelous. I knew Luke didn't really like Gill too much asa Gill was always mean to him. but the sad thing was I acctuly had asked Gill on a date. I felt bad that I was using Gill but I had to try something.

Luke pulled me into a bone crushing hug "This is so cool! we could double date sometime aswell!" He yelled. And then I got an idea.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked.

Luke pulled away from me and gave me a skeptical look "but tomorrow is your first date" he said.

I shrugged "Yeah I know but I'm nervous, you being there will clam me down." I said.

Luke paused and thought about it "I guess... yeah okay! This will be so AWESOME! I'll see you then!" He said getting up.

"Oh by the way, the Brass Bar, 5PM" I shouted at him. He turned and smiled giving me the thumbs up. And then walked away, proably to tell Selena.

I guess I should tell Gill aswell, or he might flip. but then again i think he'd flip anyway..

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Sorry this took so long.. i've been busy, busy, busy! thank you for reading! See you next time!<strong>

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


End file.
